Nacida Para Ser Pirata
by NekoKahime
Summary: Ella fue secuestrada, se enamoró de su secuestrador y se volvió una pirata. Cuando volvió su familia negó su existencia, pero las cosas no eran igual. Se fue, pero alguien no dejará que se apodere de los 7 mares. El capitán Li Syaoran. SxS Clasificación
1. El Baile de Disfraces

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all related, belongs to CLAMP.

Resumen: Ella fue secuestrada, se enamoró de su secuestrador y se volvió una pirata. Cuando volvió su familia negó su existencia, pero las cosas no eran igual. Se fue, pero alguien no dejará que se apodere de los 7 mares. El capitán Li Syaoran. SxS Clasificación sujeta a cambios.

**Nacida Para Ser Pirata**

-**El baile de disfraces**

Era una calida mañana cuando Sakura despertaba de un largo sueño. Abrió sus ojos lenta y cómodamente, pues no había luz en el cuarto que cegara sus ojos. Decidió que era hora de levantarse, caminó hacia la ventana y abrió la cortina para dejar que la luz del sol iluminara su cuarto. Así mismo abrió la ventana para dejar que el aire circulara. Se sentía deleitada ante el bello paisaje frente a sus ojos, el mar color azul turquesa brillaba por el sol, los barcos llegaban al puerto y podía observar a la gente del pueblo. No había duda que amaba el lugar que tenía por hogar. Cerró sus ojos para sentir la suave y fresca brisa acariciar su terso rostro. No había duda que ella tenía una de las mejores vistas de la casa. Se quedó admirando todo a su alrededor, hasta que el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta la despertó de su trance.

Sakura. ¿Estás despierta? - preguntó una voz familiar para ella al otro lado.

Si, pasa por favor. – contestó sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Una elegante mujer de cabello gris entró al cuarto de la joven, portando un elegante vestido color verde que hacia que sus ojos del mismo color brillaran intensamente. La mujer se acercó a Sakura y puso su mano en su hombro.

Veo que nunca cambiarás- Sakura volteó a ver a la mujer sonriéndole dulcemente - Desde que eras pequeña siempre haz quedado cautivada con lo que ves a través de tu ventana.

Es algo tan bello, el mar. – Dijo Sakura fijando de nuevo su vista a aquellas cristalinas y azules aguas – Me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo y conocer lo bello de otros lugares.

Probablemente algún día. Cuando te cases, tu esposo te lleve a viajar con el. – Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda ante ese comentario, pues ella soñaba con enamorarse de un hombre, uno que sus padres no escogieran, uno que se ganara su corazón – Ah, es cierto. Tenemos que ir a comprar un vestido para la cena de hoy.

Sakura asintió con su cabeza y se dispuso a cambiarse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rato mas tarde las dos mujeres bajaron a desayunar. El padre de Sakura se encontraba sentado leyendo unos papeles que seguramente estaban relacionados con su trabajo, su hermano estaba a un lado suyo metido en sus pensamientos.

Buenos días. – dijo ella cortésmente a ambos.

Buenos días, pequeña Sakura. – Dijo su padre. Sakura ya no era pequeña, mucho menos una niña. Tenía 20 años de edad, pero no importa cuanto le dijera a su padre que ya era una mujer, para el, ella siempre sería su pequeña. – Será mejor que se sienten a desayunar, no voy a permitir que se vayan de compras con el estomago vacío.

El padre de Sakura se levantó para besar la mano de su amada esposa y poder acomodar su silla, mientras Sakura esperaba ansiosa su desayuno.

Vaya, parece que el monstruo tiene hambre. Será mejor que coman pronto porque si no, nos moriremos de hambre. No es así Sakura? – Su hermano se había dedicado toda su vida a molestarla, era tan odioso. Solo podía estar en una inmensa tranquilidad cuando el acompañaba a su padre en viajes.

Espero que escojas un bello vestido para hoy en la noche Sakura. – Dijo su padre mientras se servía un poco de café. – Tienes que verte muy hermosa para la cena en la casa del alcalde.

Fujitaka Kinomot era una persona muy importante en el Puerto de Kanami. El se encargaba de los negocios que se hacían con otros puertos o países. Era un cercano amigo del alcalde y eso hacía que fuera una de las personas con mayor importancia en ese lugar.

Vaya Sakura, sigues comiendo. A este paso vas a dejar este lugar en hambruna! – Sakura sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse, quería deshacerse de su hermano. Desde que tenía memoria el siempre la habia llamado "cariñosamente" monstruo. Toda su vida se había dedicado a molestarla, era tan odioso. Sentía que solo podía pasar un día tranquila cuando el tenia que acompañar a su padre en viajes de negocios.

Además, no creas que con comprarte un bello vestido dejarás de ser un monstruo. – Touya se reía mientras que Sakura se enojaba aun más, y sin previo aviso Sakura le aventó un vaso lleno de agua. A lo cual Touya no le encontró nada gracioso y tuvo que ir a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Sakura, se que Touya te molesta mucho, pero no lo hace con mala intención. – dijo su padre con una expresión sería en su rostro, mostrando un poco de decepción. – Una señorita de tu edad no debería comportarse así.

Sakura bajó su cabeza en señal de que estaba triste de haber actuado así, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Esa no era la forma de actuar de una dama. Y si quería que su padre dejara de verla como una niña, entonces debería dejar de actuar como una.

Lo siento mucho, padre. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. – Se disculpó sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos, cuando notó que su padre empezaba a reír.

Está bien. Aunque… se lo merecía. – El le sonrió y ella también, pensando que esa vez, el haber actuado impulsivamente no había sido algo tan errado.

Bueno Sakura. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. – Ella asintió y se despidió de su papá siguiendo a su madre al carruaje que se encontraba esperándolas en la puerta.

Era un carruaje de color blanco, la madera se veía algo vieja, pero eso no indicaba que el transporte fuera inseguro o que fuera a destrozarse, solo tenía un toque rustico. En el interior, las paredes estaban acolchonadas y tapizadas de terciopelo color rojo. Los asientos eran de piel, pero no eran rojos, eran color chocolate. Dándole un toque de elegancia. Sakura y su madre entraron al elegante carruaje que las llevaría al pueblo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el pueblo, Sakura y su madre paseaban por las diferentes tiendas, sin embargo no encontraban un vestido para la ocasión. 

-Sakura, espera aquí, tengo que ir a comprar un regalo que tu padre me pidió para el alcalde. – Sakura estaba sentada en la plaza del pueblo, al lado de una fuente de mármol que salpicaba agua en su espalda.

Rayos, si espero aquí a mamá, para el momento que vuela voy a estar empapada. – Volteó a ver a la fuente como si fuera la culpable de su mal día. Primero su hermano la molestaba, luego la conversación con su padre diciéndole que una señorita no debía portarse así, después que simplemente no encontraba un bello vestido y ahora lidiar con el agua que salpicaba aquella endemoniada fuente, era suficiente. Miró a un lado y encontró a una joven pareja para enfrente de la tan odiosa fuente, estaban tomados de la mando, cerraron sus ojos y lanzaron la moenda al agua.

Disculpen, pero… porque lanzan dinero a la fuente? – preguntó intrigada por la acción de la pareja.

Es una tradición. – dijo el guapo joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel. La joven a su lado se aferró a su brazo fuertemente y sonrió a Sakura. – Dicen que esta fuente es capaz de conceder deseos. Lo unico que tienes que hacer, es pedir uno y lanzar una moneda a ella. Así tu deseo se hará realidad.

Pero… eso es solo una superstición no? – dijo Sakura algo incredula a lo que ellos acaban de decir.

Depende de cuanto lo desees. Puede que como dices, sea solo una superstición, pero esta costumbre, aunque suene materialista dar una moneda por un deseo, hace que las personas crean en algo y persigan ese sueño. Y al final se den cuenta de algo muy importante. – contestó la joven, era muy bella, su cabello rizado caía por debajo de sus hombros, era de color castaño y sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol.

Si no es inconveniente, que clase de deseos se piden? – volvió a preguntar.

Todo lo que tu desees. – sonrió el joven ante la curiosa Sakura.

Y que clase de deseo pidieron ustedes? – Sakura tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si aquella fuente de los deseos realmente funcionaba.

La joven pareja se miró a los ojos y voltearon a ver a Sakura.  
Es un secreto. – dijeron mientras ambos sonreían. – Cuando pides un deseo a la fuente, ese deseo es un secreto, nadie lo puede saber, hasta que se te haya concedido. 

Y así, la pareja se alejó. Sakura aun tenía muchas preguntas, pero decidió que sería bueno ver si era realmente cierto. Se acercó a la fuente, cerró sus ojos y pensó en algo que realmente quisiera y aventó la moneda.

¿Sakura? – oyó una voz familiar diciendo su nombre. – ¿Que es lo que haces?

¿Tomoyo? – se dio la vuelta para encontrarse el rostro de su mejor amiga. Una mujer de su misma de edad, con un largo y brillante cabello que caía hasta su cintura y unos bellos ojos, que eran una combinación de color azul y violeta, su piel era de color blanco pálido, lo que hacia verla encantadora y contrastaba con el intenso color de su cabello. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Supongo que lo mismo que tu, buscando un vestido. – Sakura recordó que debería estar buscando un vestido en vez de estar lanzando monedas a la fuente. – Veo que no haz encontrado uno aún.

Jeje… no. Es solo que no encuentro el vestido indicado - Tomoyo la miraba como si hubiera dicho una locura. - ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?

Nada. Es solo que me parecía algo extraño que TU no encuentres un vestido. ¡Ven, acompáñame, yo te ayudaré a encontrar ese vestido! – Tomoyo tomó tu mano y se encaminaron a una tienda cercana.

La campanilla que estaba del otro lado de la puerta sonó indicando la llegada de clientes.

Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo? – dijo la dueña de la tienda.

Si, estamos buscando un vestido para ella. – Sakura se escondía detrás de Tomoyo quien tomó su mano para poder colocarla frente a ella.

No necesita esconderse señorita… aquí estoy segura tenemos algo para usted. – la señora empezó a buscar entre varios vestidos de gala uno que le quedara perfectamente a Sakura. – Aquí tenemos algo, si gusta probárselo.

Anda Sakura, pruébate el vestido. – Sakura tomó el vestido en sus manos y se dirigió al probador. – Estás lista Sakura?

¡Oye! ¡Acabo de entrar! – dijo desde el otro lado.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que Sakura salió del probador, portando un bello vestido color rosa.

¡Sakura! ¡Te ves preciosa! – dijo Tomoyo emocionada. – Hoy creo que tendrás muchos ojos sobre de ti.

Tomoyo, no digas esas cosas. – le reclamó a su amiga y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero lo suficiente para notarlo.

Veo que encontraste el vestido Sakura. – La mamá de Sakura acababa de entrar a la tienda. – Te ves muy hermosa. Buenas tardes Tomoyo.

Buenas tardes. – sonrió dulcemente.

Parece ser que ya estas lista para el baile de hoy. – dijo a Tomoyo quien asintió con la cabeza.

Madre, ¿escuché bien? ¡¿Acabas de decir el baile de hoy?! – gritó Sakura desde el mostrador, donde se encontraba la encargada de la caja.

Así es, no quería decirte que era un baile porque probablemente no habrías querido ir. – contestó la madre de Sakura.

Mmm… no es que no hubiera accedido a ir, es solo que, no se bailar. – Sakura agachó su cabeza intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por no saber bailar.

No hay de que preocuparte Sakura. A fin de cuentas tu no eres la que debe guiar al chico con el que te toque bailar, sino que es al revés. – dijo Tomoyo al momento que le daba una suave palmada en la espalda. – No te desanimes, nos veremos esta noche. Adiós.

Tomoyo salió de la tienda y mientras Sakura recogía la caja en la que se encontraba su vestido. De regreso a la casa, Sakura se preguntaba porque no podía bailar bien.

'_No es posible, soy una vergüenza, no se bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos. Ademas, seguramente Touya me va a estar molestando toda la noche y no podré aventarle algo en la cara porque todos se darían cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que haré?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche no tardó en llegar. Sakura se encontraba en su alcoba cepillando su cabello y esperando la hora indicada para comenzar a arreglarse.

'_A veces me gustaría no tener que participar en este tipo de cosas. Son tan aburridas. O almenos si tuviera alguien con quien compartir esos momentos, no sería tan desagradable estar en una sociedad donde la apariencia y el que dirán es sumamente importante.'_

Se acercó a la ventana para poder ver como el sol se ocultaba tras el mar azul que tanto amaba. Cuando finalmente desapareció y empezó a caer la noche, se levantó y empezó a cambiar su ropa.

El vestido de Sakura tenía un corsé que marcada su cintura. El vestido tenía unos tirantes anchos que cubrían sus hombros. Enfrente un bello listón daba la apariencia de un cinturón que al reverso se transformaba en un moño. La falda del vestido cubría sus pies y estaba un poco abultado, lo que le daba volumen. El color era de un rosa pálido con detalles blancos. Como por ejemplo los guantes que cubrían sus manos.

¡Sakura, es hora de irnos! – gritaba su padre desde la entrada de la casa.

Sakura bajó las escaleras rápidamente y subió al carruaje.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa del Alcalde

Sakura y su familia finalmente llegaron a su destino, el frente de la casa era enorme. De color blanco, la puerta media dos metros de largo y era de cristal. Estaban abiertas de par en par y los invitados entraban con elegantes y bellos vestidos. Al pasar la puerta la entrada tenía dos escaleras a los lados que llegaban al segundo piso, al frente las puertas que daban al patio trasero de la enorme casa estaban adornadas con flores.

Sakura, no olvides tu mascara – Realmente no era una mascara, era solo un antifaz que Sakura podía sostener cerca de sus ojos.

El padre de Sakura alzó el brazo para que su esposa lo tomara y bajaron las escaleras para llegar al nivel del patio. Sakura y Touya iban detrás de ellos.

Touya-kun! – Touya sintió a una joven poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, casi asfixiándolo.

¡Akizuki! Quitate de encima. Sakura empezó a reírse de la penosa situación en la que se encontraba su hermano, hacían tanto escándalo que la gente los observaba. Lentamente se alejó de aquel lugar a un nivel mas bajo del patio. Hipnotizada por el sonido de las olas Sakura se acercaba con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el mar la guiara a el. Cuando sin querer golpeó a alguien.

¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo ella disculpándose por derramar la bebida de la persona con la que acababa de chocar – Permítame por favor.

Sakura sintió la mono del joven en la suya, evitando que limpiara su ropa.

No se preocupe señorita. No es nada que no se pueda reparar. – dijo el misterioso individuo.

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? Si gusta puedo traerle otra bebida. – dijo Sakura mirando los ojos color miel de aquel alto joven.

De hecho, creo que hay una manera. Podría bailar conmigo. – Ella no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea. Debido a que no era una buena bailarina.

Esta bien, pero debo advertirle que no soy buena. – dijo ella mientras el besaba su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista en donde ambos hicieron una reverencia antes de empezar, el tomó su cintura y ella colocó una de sus manos en la de el y su brazo en su hombro. Y así empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Sakura miró los ojos de su compañero a través del antifaz que portaba, parecía muy seguro de si mismo, una persona libre. Mientras bailaban Sakura encontró el rostro familiar de Tomoyo, quien bailaba con su prometido, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Cuando Tomoyo se percató de la mirada de Sakura, solo atinó a sonreírle. Cuando finalmente estuvieron cerca le dijo.

Ves Sakura, no es tan difícil. – le sonrió al joven y continuó.

Dime, ¿quien eres? – preguntó Sakura.

Si te lo dijera, entonces este baile perdería su atmósfera misteriosa de no saber con quien bailas. – contestó el.

Sakura pensó que aquel extraño tenía razón. La atmósfera no sería la misma si revelaba su identidad, había algo que la intrigaba sobre el pero que la hacia sentirse cómoda al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo lo que ella no imaginaba era que el escondía mas secretos de los que pudiera imaginar.

Notas de Autor: Ahh! Finalmente empecé a trabajar en mi obra maestra, un fic que llevo ideando ya mucho tiempo. Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado, lo hice extenso para que pudieran disfrutarlo, en vista de que siempre escribo muy poco. Este fic también será escrito en inglés, pero lo mas probable es que el esta versión sea actualizada primero que la antes ya mencionada, debido a que el español es mi lenguaje natal. Espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y porfavor, dejen review, eso anima mas a un autor a seguir con su historia.

NekoKahime


	2. El Secuestro

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.

**En el capitulo anterior: **

Dime, ¿quien eres? – preguntó Sakura.

Si te lo dijera, entonces este baile perdería su atmósfera misteriosa de no saber con quien bailas. – contestó el.

Sakura pensó que aquel extraño tenía razón. La atmósfera no sería la misma si revelaba su identidad, había algo que la intrigaba sobre el pero que la hacia sentirse cómoda al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo lo que ella no imaginaba era que el escondía mas secretos de los que pudiera imaginar.

--------------------------

**Nacida Para Ser Pirata**

**-El Secuestro**

Sakura y el extraño joven bailaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que la música fue interrumpida para que el alcalde pudiera dar un aviso. Ambos apartaron sus manos del cuerpo del otro para escuchar atentos junto con los demás invitados.

Queridos amigos. Muchos se preguntaran el motivo de esta fiesta. – dijo un alto señor de bigote, que llevaba puesto un esmoquin y un sombrero, apoyándose en un bastón. – Permítanme anunciarles que esta noche celebramos un gran suceso. Finalmente, hemos podido establecer una relación estable con los comerciantes de nuestro puerto vecino, pero no solo eso. El día de hoy podemos decir que somos parte de una de las sedes de comercio más importantes de la región oriental.

Todos los presentes aplaudían y gritaban de emoción.

Así, que como todos podemos ver, hoy tenemos una gran razón para celebrar. Y también me enorgullezco en anunciarles que contaremos con toda la seguridad posible para que no haya ningún problema con la piratería. – Las personas aplaudieron de nuevo, Sakura también lo hizo, sintiéndose aliviada, ya que su padre hacia viajes y temía por su vida. – ¡Así que podemos dormir tranquilos! ¡Ningún pirata pondrá un pie en estas tierras! Los invito a sentarse para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena.

El alcalde bajó del templete y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraban los padres de Sakura. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y después la dirigió a su compañero, quien parecía incomodo.

Disculpa, ¿sucede algo malo? – le preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Lo siento, no es nada malo. – le respondió el, pero Sakura sabía que no le decía la verdad. – Supongo que tenemos que ir a cenar.

El empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la mesa en la que se encontraban el alcalde y los padres de Sakura. Ella lo veía alejarse, pese a que había notado que era un hombre bastante seguro de si mismo, al menos esa era la impresión que tenía, se veía bastante solo. Ella lo pensó por un momento, o más bien ni siquiera lo hizo, sin que ella pudiera entenderlo, fue presa de sus instintos.

Disculpa, ¿no te gustaría cenar conmigo y mi familia? – Sakura lo alcanzó, tomando su mano para detener su marcha. – Para mi sería un placer que nos acompañaras, además me sentiría mejor por el suceso de hace rato.

El la miró, sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de la luna. – Está bien. Si eso te hace feliz, entonces acepto tu invitación.

Sakura le sonrió y el extendió su brazo para ella, quien lo rodeó con el suyo, caminando juntos a la mesa. Ya al estar frente a las personas que se encontraban sentadas, Sakura presentó a su acompañante.

Sakura, hija, llegas a tiempo para la cena. Veo que traes a un compañero. – dijo su padre.

Así es. Por cierto, buenas noches señor alcalde. – dijo e hizo una reverencia – Le pido una disculpa por no haberlo saludado antes, pero estaba usted muy ocupado y no deseaba interrumpirlo.

No te preocupes pequeña Sakura. – dijo el señor besando su mano.

'_¿Cuando entenderán que no soy pequeña? ¡Ya soy una mujer!'_ - pensaba ella, pero sabía que los adultos, especialmente aquellos que la vieron crecer, siempre la verían como una niña.

El es… - estaba dispuesta a presentar a su compañero, cuando recordó que no sabía su nombre. El alcalde y sus padres la veían esperando el nombre del extraño.

Mi nombre es Nokoru Imonoyama. – dijo el haciendo una reverencia.

Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Imonoyama. Su nombre me resulta muy familiar. – Saludó gentilmente la madre de Sakura. – Por favor tome asiento en la mesa, la cena no tarda.

Sakura y Nokoru se sentaron en la mesa, ella se sentía algo nerviosa. No era que nunca hubiera estado sentada al lado de un hombre, siempre se sentaba al lado de su hermano. Sin embargo, ella sabía que el no contaba. Había tenido varios pretendientes, pero todas esas relaciones eran de interés económico. Lo que ella mas deseaba era enamorarse, que alguien llenara su corazón y su vida. Alguien a quien entregarse en todos los sentidos.

Con que… te llamas Nokoru – dijo para romper el silencio. - ¿Qué no habías dicho que no ibas a decir tu nombre?

Si, no tenía planeado revelarle a nadie mi nombre. Pero… hubiera sido descortés de mi parte no decirle mi nombre a gente tan importante. – le contestó el. – Oye, tienes un bello nombre… Sakura.

Si, mi nombre es Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el cumplido.

El joven Imonoyama sonrió ante la ternura que reflejaba la joven.

'_¿Que es lo que me pasa? ¿Por que me sonrojo con tanta facilidad? El, definitivamente es una persona muy diferente a las que estoy acostumbrada a tratar.' _

Sakura regresó a la realidad cuando los sirvientes empezaron a servir la cena. Era un delicioso filete, acompañado por un pan caliente y verduras a un lado. También se sirvió vino de la más alta calidad. Todos empezaron a comer en cuanto tenían el plato enfrente. Sakura se moría de hambre, sobre todo después de bailar casi una hora.

Veo que tenías mucha hambre – la veía Nokoru con asombro.

Si, creo que me excedí un poco… jajaja – reía nerviosamente, pues en cuestión de segundos, había devorado todo el platillo.

Monstruo eres y siempre lo serás – la voz de su hermano detrás de ella borró todo rastro de alegría, ahora, su rostro reflejaba enojo – Te recomiendo que comas rápido o este monstruo hará que te mueras de hambre, creo que hasta podría comerse la mesa y la vajilla.

¡Cállate hermano! ¡Yo no soy un monstruo y mucho menos puedo comer todo eso! – Todo estaba en silencio y Sakura se dio cuenta que todos fijaban su mirada en dirección a ella. Quería esconderse en la mesa, era algo embarazoso que la escucharan discutir con su hermano. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.  
Pronto, todos empezaron a platicar entre si, dejando de la situación olvidada.

¡Ay, Sakura! ¿Glotona y ahora haciendo escenas enfrente de la gente? – Touya se burlaba de Sakura y ella tomó el tenedor, pensando que pincharlo con el sería una buena idea para hacerlo callar. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió, solo sintió la mano de su joven acompañante tomar la suya.

No creo que lo que piensas hacer sea una buena idea Sakura. – dijo mirando hacia un lado – Estoy seguro que la pagará por haberte dicho eso.

Precisamente en ese momento, mientras Touya seguía riéndose de su hermana, una alegre joven caminaba hacia el saltando como si fuera una niña pequeña, Sakura sabía que Nokoru tenia razón y cuando Touya menos lo pensó, Nakuru Akizuki había saltado encima de el haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran ambos al piso.

¡Touya-kun, cenemos juntos! – decía mientras lo asfixiaba en un abrazo.

¡Akizuki, suéltame! No puedo respirar, Akizuki… - Touya se ponía azul por no poder respirar y Sakura reía a carcajadas viendo como su hermano recibía su merecido.

¿Ves? Te dije que alguien se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

Después de la cena, se sirvió el postre, era un helado de menta, adornado con arándanos y crema batida en la punta. Todos expresaron que estaba delicioso. En el centro de la mesa fueron colocadas fresas cubiertas de chocolate, en caso de que la nieve estuviera demasiado fría y tuvieran que esperarse para poder comerla.

Sakura platicaba tranquilamente con Nokoru, mientras el alcalde y los demás charlaban de otros asuntos.

Entonces, ¿está usted seguro que los piratas no saquearan los barcos que lleguen con mercancía en el camino a su destino? – preguntó la madre de Sakura.

Claro, mi querida señora. Usted puede estar tranquila de que a su esposo no le pasará nada. – reía el alcalde tomando un poco mas de vino – Además, los piratas no son mas que personas que no tienen la fortuna de poseer un trabajo o una posición digna en nuestra sociedad.

Difiero con usted, señor alcalde – se oyó la voz de Nokoru. – No creo que sean personas vulgares, utilizando una palabra mas especifica. Creo que todos los piratas tienen una razón por la cual deciden tomar ese camino.

Por eso, hijo mío. – Contestó el señor – A lo que me refiero es que, como tu dices, deben tener una razón para elegir ese camino. Es muy fácil escapar de la desgracia, volviéndose un contrabandista o un ladrón. Todas esas personas creen que para nosotros es muy fácil mantenernos en el estatus al que pertenecemos. Cuando la verdad es, que las cosas no son tan simples.

Pero no todos los piratas son así, o al menos pienso eso. – afirmó el.

Dime el nombre de uno, si estás tan seguro. – lo desafió el alcalde – Acaso me dirás que el Capitán Yang, que es uno de los mas peligrosos, es una buena persona.

Entre piratas no son tan violentos, al contrario, se ayudan mutuamente – Dijo en voz baja.

Tú mismo lo haz dicho, entre PIRATAS. – El ambiente se estaba poniendo algo tenso y Sakura decidió tomar la iniciativa y dijo a Nokoru que tenía ganas de bailar un poco.

Sakura y Nokoru caminaron al centro de la pista de baile y la joven decidió empezar una conversación con el para olvidar la tensión de hace unos minutos.

Dime, a que te dedicas. – preguntó ella.

Sería preferible no hacer muchas preguntas, Srita. Sakura – contestó algo cortante.

Oye, no es mi culpa que estés molesto y no me culpes por intentar relajarte un poco – Nokoru se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, no era su culpa que los comentarios del alcalde lo pusieran de mal humor.

Lo siento, gracias por lo que intentas hacer. – Sakura le sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de el.

El joven estaba agradecido y contento de haber conocido a Sakura, era una joven muy diferente a las demás aristócratas. Parecía no entender el mundo en el que vivía y mucho menos importarle las apariencias, como si ella no perteneciera a esa clase.

Oye. ¿Crees que haya algo de ti que pueda saber? – preguntó de nuevo, esperando que el contestara que si.

La verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de mi vida. Es algo complicado de entender, no todos lo toman como algo común. – contestó mientras seguían bailando. – Pero puedes saber que me gusta el color azul.

¿Viajas? – Después de haber dejado la puerta abierta para poder conocerlo mejor, Sakura no pudo evitar hacer mas preguntas.

Si, viajo por muchas partes, digamos que me gusta conocer el mundo. – El siguió contestando sus preguntas, siempre y cuando estas no intentaran indagar en su vida privada.

A mi me gustaría mucho viajar, amo este lugar… pero sería feliz si pudiera conocer otros lugares tan extraordinarios como este.

Ambos siguieron platicando por un largo rato, hasta que ella empezó a preguntar cosas mas serias que Nokoru no estaba dispuesto a contestar. Acababan de conocerse y no sabía, pese a que parecía una joven muy sincera, honesta y algo ingenua, si podía realmente confiar en ella.

Nunca te había visto, creo que no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? – Sakura sintió la mirada de su compañero sobre ella y al ver sus ojos parecía algo incomodo.

Sakura, no quiero sonar grosero, pero no pienso contestar a tu pregunta. – dijo con tono serio.

Pero… no es una pregunta que tengo mucho que ver con tu vida personal, solo es algo que creo no le hace daño a nadie saber… - contestó ella.

Lo sé. Si te hace feliz, si, tienes razón, no soy de aquí. Pero eso será todo lo que te diré. – Sakura se sintió mal de conocer a alguien tan desconfiado, ¿acaso había hecho algo que lo incomodara?

Decidió no hacer mas preguntas, y ambos siguieron bailando, pero inmersos en un incomodo silencio. Tomoyo notó a lo lejos a su amiga, que por la expresión en su rostro, parecía algo triste.

¿Qué sucede amor? – preguntó su prometido.

Sakura parece algo triste, Eriol. – El volvió su vista en dirección a Sakura y notó que su novia tenía razón, el rostro de la joven que bailaba con un extraño, puesto que ni el ni Tomoyo lo conocían, mostraba preocupación y tristeza – ¿Será acaso que ese joven le haya dicho algo malo?

No lo creo, no parece que ese sea el caso. Nunca mostró una mala actitud hacia Sakura. Pero se ven algo incomodos. – contestó el mientras analizaba la actitud de su amiga.

Debemos hacer algo. Iré a hablar con ella. – dijo y se levantó de la mesa, Erial tomó su mano e impidió que siguiera con su plan. - ¿Por qué me detienes?

No creo que sea una buena idea intervenir… - no pudo terminar la oración cuando vio que Sakura y Nokoru iban de regreso a la mesa. – Parece que prefirieron ir a sentarse. Descuida, amor. Verás que todo se arreglara, deja que las cosas se den por si solas.

Erial besó la frente de Tomoyo con ternura y ella decidió hacerle caso, sería mejor dejar que las cosas las arreglaran entre ellos, aunque a Sakura no le vendría mal un buen consejo en ese momento.

Sakura estaba sentada con un chico que parecía ser todo lo contrario a hace un rato, tal vez no debió hacer tantas preguntas, tal vez no debió haberlo invitado o haberlo evitado que se dirigiera a su solitaria mesa. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a la entrada, subiendo cuidadosamente los escalones que la llevaron al patio cuando llegó a la fiesta.

El jardín de enfrente era casi tan grande como el de atrás. Parecía un bosque, había faroles alrededor del empedrado camino para llegar a la casa y estos tenían velas en su interior. Sakura caminaba en el jardín, ya que el caminar por las piedras hubiera arruinado sus zapatos o hubiera causado que se cayera.

_'¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué Nokoru tomó una actitud tan fría conmigo? No lo entiendo. Tal vez, el no es esa persona que busco. Que tonta, una persona como el, ¿con alguien como yo? No lo creo. Oculta tantas cosas. Quisiera saber, quien es el realmente.'_

Sakura vio a lo lejos una banca y decidió sentarse, no había árboles que bloquearan el cielo y la luz de la luna encontraba la manera de llegar a donde la joven se encontraba. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente y se podían oír las olas del mar. Sakura se asustó al escuchar un ruido cerca de ella, pero decidió no darle importancia al no encontrar el origen de dicho sonido.

Debió haber sido la rama de un arbol. – se dijo a si misma.

Sakura – escuchó una voz familiar y sintió una mano sobre su hombro. – Lo siento, no era mi intención tratarte así. Es solo que… me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar de mi. Mientras menos sepas de mí, mejor. Estarás más segura.

No se preocupe joven Imonoyama, entiendo que no debo entablar conversaciones o amistad con personas que no conozco y mucho menos con personas a las que nunca he visto. – dijo Sakura algo molesta.

Por favor Sakura, espero que puedas perdonarme. – Se acercó a ella y besó su mano. – Eres una joven hermosa y creo que mereces lo mejor. Gracias por una noche tan extraordinaria como esta.

La figura de Nokoru se perdió en la oscuridad y Sakura sintió nostalgia. Se veía tan solo… pero ella no era la persona indicada para averguar el origen de su soledad.

Justo cuando se volteó para seguir contemplando el cielo, volvió a escuchar el ruido de hace un rato. Está vez un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Volvio a voltear en la dirección en que Nokoru había ido y al volverse vio el rostro de un hombre que parecía molesto, y usaba ropa bastante holgada.

Hola, preciosa. Una niña tan hermosa como tú no debería estar tan sola. – dijo el hombre, que tenía varias cicatrices en sus brazos y una muy grande en su mejilla derecha. Colocó lentamente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, impidiendo que esta huyera. – ¿No pensaste que alguien podría hacerte algo, sobre todo a una hermosura como tu?

Sakura sintió su corazón correr velozmente, quería gritar pero simplemente el miedo no la dejaba. El extraño y aterrador hombre intentó besarla pero Sakura se resistía. Lo único que hizo fue patear al tipo en su parte baja y lo dejó recociéndose de dolor en el piso. Empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo al lugar donde se encontraban los demás. Llegó a la entrada y al llegar al patio donde se encontraba la gente celebrando, sus ojos observaron con terror como la gente corría despavorida. Varios piratas habían llegado al lugar que hace poco solo se podían escuchar varias voces sostener amenas conversaciones. Sakura recobró el sentido y decidió buscar a sus padres. Al llegar a la mesa en la que habían estado toda la velada. Vio a su padre peleando con los intrusos. De repente sintió unas manos en su cintura y empezó a gritar histéricamente.

¡Suélteme! ¡Auxilio! – El hombre pretendía llevársela a algún lugar cercano para saciar su lujuria, pero Sakura no iba a permitirlo, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que no le hiciera nada.

El tipo no pudo hacer nada cuando fue atravesado con una espada en el pecho. Lo que le ocasionó la muerte al instante.

¿Estás bien Sakura? – preguntó su hermano. Ella asintió. – Escóndete y en cuanto tengas oportunidad huye a la casa.

Su hermano se fue para ayudar a combatir a los piratas. Sakura siguió las instrucciones de su hermano y corrió a buscar un lugar para esconderse. Pero de pronto se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Nokoru peleaba con el alcalde. Quien intentaba mantenerse en pie, puesto que se encontraba algo ebrio. En un descuido cayó al suelo. Observó con detenimiento que Nokoru le decía algo y notaba furia en sus movimientos. Y sin esperarlo, clavó su espada en el corazón del alcalde. Sakura quedó atónita al ver aquella escena.

Nokoru notó la cara de horror de Sakura. La miró con tristeza y se fue.

Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al piso inconsciente. Uno de los piratas la tomó en sus brazos y escaparon. Touya notó que llevaba a Sakura, pero otro se interpuso para evitar que este la recuperara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. Estaba recostada en una vieja cama, en un lugar donde había varias literas. Por el olor a humedad se dio cuenta que estaba a bordo de un barco. Y se dio cuenta que un pirata la observaba, le sonrió maléficamente y la tomó bruscamente por la muñeca. La llevó a la cubierta junto con los demás tripulantes.

Aquí nos conseguí un juguetito – Y la aventó a los demás que empezaron a aventarlo a los brazos del otro, oliendo su cabello, tocando su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – se oyó una voz y los marineros dejaron en paz a Sakura.

Sakura estaba asustada y volteó a ver al hombre que parecía ser la autoridad de dichos hombres. Y se impresionó al ver quien era.

Nokoru… - dijo débilmente.

Esta mujer, es mía. Así que tienen prohibido tocarla, el que lo haga… se las verá conmigo– dijo mirándola y la tomó del brazo – Por cierto, mi nombre no es Nokoru. Mi nombre es Suoh. Capitán Suoh Takamura.

Notas de Autor: Finalmente terminé el segundo capitulo. Espero que tambien les guste. Syaoran aun no hace aparición, no se si lo haga en el siguiente capitulo o hasta el quinto. Tengo que dejar las cosas claras. Como… porque Suoh asesinó al alcalde, o por que mintió sobre su identidad. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? Esto lo aclararé en los próximos capítulos. Por favor! Dejen review! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

NekoKahime


End file.
